In the Dark
by DarkDreams55
Summary: Naru keeps his love for his assistant under a shattering facade, and Mai is doing all she can to tell him her feelings, but two years after her antic failed she's married to anouther man and Naru is just now realizing his mistake. Random lemons! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

This Story was inspired by the song Everything Changes written by Staind. And Is dedicated to Moriko-chan18!

* * *

><p>The raven-haired workaholic looped two thin fingers through the white porcelain handle and lifted the tea cup to his lips letting the last of the now lukewarm, milk-honey tea trickle down his throat. The empty tea cup clinked as the workaholic lightly tapped its side with his short fingernail irritably. The back of his throat stung for more of her tea. For more of her. He glanced quickly at the cup then scrunched up his face in annoyance at his own weakness. This girl had done nothing but distract him from his usual and comfortable routine. Why he kept her so near was beyond him, but he knew if she was gone even less work would get done. He took a deep breath and called to her. He listens carefully to her scramble out of the reception desk and scuttles to the other side of his office door.<p>

She entered with her usual double knock. The thin, but curvy form of the girl that made his chest tighten bounded toward him making her mid-neck length auburn hair bounce and her short pink mini skirt flutter. Knowing her body would be so near the workaholic kept his head down and busied himself with some papers that he had been working on earlier and in his opinion should have been finished hours ago. He held up the tea cup blindly and waited for her to move.

She seemed to hesitate, but only for moment, then took the cup quickly and left the room in a hurried stride. Once his office door shut and he heard the sound of water splashing into the kettle in the small kitchenette he let out a deep breath and sat back in his chair. This girl would be his downfall he knew it as a fact, but his usual cold hard façade would cover his true feelings for the girl. For now. He had promised himself that he would never fall victim to this girl's tenderness and carefree nature.

The workaholic leaned forward to set his elbows on his dark oak desk; then calmly placed his chin in the palm of his right hand. The other lazily cupped his cheek. In some ways his heart was like this old oak, hard and proud. He would rather it stay that way so the scars from his past couldn't be opened.

The kettle on the burner in the other room screamed sounding its readiness and then was quickly silenced by his young assistant. The sweet double knock rapped on the door warning him to be mindful of his slipping mask. The workaholic's assistant entered once again only this time baring a tray holding a fresh new cup of tea with steam bellowing out. He once more attempted to look busy by shifting the weight of his tilted head to his left hand and writing some unneeded footnotes on the file in front of him.

She set the tray at the edge of the oak desk softly, and then stood before her boss. She straitened her body with her hands behind her back and her heels together. He tried to keep his breathing normal but the tightness in his chest made it difficult. So in attempt to hide his weakness he took a deep breath and made it sound impatient. He looked up her, the girl he without a doubt loved; with a stare that said she was wasting his time.

"Yes, Mai?" The words seemed to drip coldly from his mouth making the girl flinch. She looked at her feet when she spoke.

"Naru, um-this is my two weeks' notice." She took a deep breath and met her bosses' unchanged blue stare then gave up and looked at her feet again. "I'm quitting SPR for personal reasons," she gave no other explanation even when her bosses stare threatened to impale her. The 18 year old genius that held that piercing stare, showed no signs of caring one way or the other.

"Alright, I'll have a few papers for you to sign. Then you can just ride out the rest of your stay here." He paused and lowered his voice. "But I expect you to do your job until then. Is that understood?" He didn't even blink while waiting a full thirty seconds for her to answer. The workaholic went back to pretending to be doing something productive and the girl just stood there dumbfounded. Unknown to him her heart fell to pieces at his cruelty, but before tears could escape from her eyes she turned away and walked out of the office.

*L*D*

The workaholic sat at his desk subconsciously counting each tick of the black minute hand on the clock that he had never seemed to notice was in his office until now. He couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. Why couldn't he gather up the courage to ask her to stay, Monk and the others, (excluding Lin and Masako) begged her to reconsider quitting, but none of their antics prevailed. A certain hopelessness now veiled over him like a thick fog. He wanted desperately for her to stay, to see her beautiful smile and hear her melodious voice. _but I'm a coward_, he thought bitterly to himself as he sat pouting at his desk the last day of her employment. He wasn't able to concentrate on work at all the entire morning. His workload for the day lay untouched on the corner of his oak desk. He picked up his favorite black ink pen and tapped his desk furiously. He was useless.

The burn in the back of his throat annoyed him, he needed tea. Her tea. _HER_. The summon for his soon-to-be-departing assistant, escaped his mouth, and it wasn't until she was standing in front of him did he realize he had called her. Had he requested tea or just called her name? Damn! But either way the girl he wanted to hold, to touch, and to kiss now stood before him. His mind numb from the constant pounding in his chest kept him silent.

However, the girl hadn't seemed to notice his curious silence. She was preoccupied with something that nagged her mind and stared at her fingers as they twiddled by her sides. Her boss stayed frozen as the words he so desperately wanted to say were like icicles stuck in his throat. _Please stay, _he wanted to took a deep breath, but before he could speak Mai cut him off.

"You know Naru, this sorta feels like when you were leaving for England a few months ago. It hurts to part, but it must be done." The boy hadn't felt his finger nails digging into his palm until they had drawn blood. _Say it you idiot! You want her to stay!_ "I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you in anyway, and I really loved working with you and everyone else." Mai looked up and smiled sweetly making the boys heart skip.

Your façade is slipping, Naru. You open your heart to no one, remember? All your years of keeping people back and you're going to let your wall fall for this little girl? _ Was I?_ While lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Mai had walked around his desk. When she grabbed the arm of the chair and twisted it so that he faced her, she had all of his attention.

He stared up at her completely paralyzed as she cupped his cheek with her finger tips and leaned in close. Still unable to move Naru remained as Mai's forehead lightly touches his. Her lips only centimeters away she closes her eyes.

"This time I'll make it clearer, so you don't misunderstand. I love you." Then she was kissing him. The moment her lips touched his was the moment his façade shattered and he let his mouth melt with hers. She climbed onto his lap placing a knee on either side of him to get better excess to his mouth as he ran his tongue on the tips of her teeth. Their kiss became deeper the workaholic grabbed his assistants hips a pulled her closer.

Her hands went to tangle in his raven-black hair, as her boss finally came back to reality. His heart still hammering and his brain still in half a haze he turned his head escaping from the lips of an angel. He stood up fast making her lose her balance and fall to the hard ground. _What the hell was I doing?_ In determination to leave her presences as soon as possible he left her lying on the floor. Naru rushed out of SPR swiftly, ignoring Lin's calls for him and every fiber in his heart that told her to turn around and go back.

Finally stopping three blocks away from his beloved workplace, the workaholic leaned against a back alleyway wall, with his hand covering the lips that had danced with _hers._ Breath came back to him steadily, but he didn't want it to. The raven haired, eighteen year old genius, sank to the dirty ground and covered his face with his hands.

He had panicked, and made some mistakes, he would admit that. In an attempt to save the self he hid deep inside he had thrown away the woman he loved.

* * *

><p>Oooo! Nother Story out! You guys'll like this one! Romance! Danger! Action! Desire! More Action! So review and tell me what'cha think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to post the second chapter too...cuz i know how you guys love it! I'll get the third chapter done sooner or later but i got to focus on my other stories for now! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mai walked into the familiar and yet odd house that she had been living in for the past two years, grocery bags held tightly to her chest and her keys dangling from her finger. She called out to her husband, whom she expected was home, but her call went unheard by anyone but herself. With a disapproving sigh she shut the door behind her using her foot. <em>He's working late again?<em> She thought in surrender, as she placed her bags onto the kitchen counter.

_Is it me? Am I just not enough to make him come home? _Mai felt tears gather at the edge of her eyelids. She wanted to cry, but wouldn't. He had been good to her she reminded herself. He worked so that she wouldn't have to. He kissed her goodbye every day and told her that he loved her every night. She had no right to think that he didn't want to come home and be with her.

Mai took a deep breath and swallowed back her tears. He wanted to be with her, but had to work. Yeah, that was the reason for his late nights. Work. She walked into the bedroom her and her husband shared. It was surprisingly dull. White walls, and grey bed sheets. The only true color in the small room was the green light coming from his alarm clock that sat on a dulling brown bedside table. That was how he wanted it to stay, her husband. "Color muddles the mind and grey keeps it sharp," he would always say. He was a professor at the college where he taught Trigonometry and Statistics. At thirty-two he was very young for to be a professor but very smart. Math was his thing.

She went into the bathroom and tried not to look into the mirror at the self she had become in the short time she was away from the freedom she had given up. Her hair had grown longer but was flat and dismal like the rest of her boring life. She filled the bathtub and disrobed. Even the water mocked her with its surreal lack of any feeling or color. Here she was, Mai Matsumoto, age nineteen, and married for a year and a half year, and has never had an unpredictable day since she said 'I Do'. Was this how it will always be?

*L*D*

The workaholic stood looking out his office window feeling completely defeated. All he could do now was look out and wonder where his Mai was now. Was she happy or sad? Was she thinking of him? How he had rejected her? He shook his head the clear it then called his newly appointed assistant into his office. There was only one way to get Mai off his mind. A long dark brown haired girl bounced into his office, shut the door and stood in front of his desk then smiled.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" she asked sweetly. Her glasses reflected the light coming from his window. He looked to the streets below once more then tugged on the string to lower them. The girl stood her ground and waited for orders. The workaholic sighed then walked around his desk and up to the girl. She looked up at her boss who was taller and let her smile drop into a confused frown. "Sir?" She asked.

In an instant the Workaholic had his arms wrapped around the girl and was kissing her greedily. After getting over the initial shock of the kiss the girl complied and kissed back. The girl almost thought her hart would pound out of her chest. Her boss was kissing her! She had had a crush on him since she first saw him and now he was _kissing _her! He snaked his tongue across her lower lip and she granted him entrance gratefully.

Soon his hands grabbed her thighs and hoist her up onto his desk. The girl felt him start to unbutton her shirt and she instantly knew what he wanted. She let her shirt come off and then her bra. She had never been so eager to please her boss. She hoped her mere C cups would do for him as he palmed and messaged her right breast. It didn't take long for him to get bored with her chest, and move to her lower core. Quickly discarding her under wear and pushing up her shirt, he began his assault. First with his fingers, then with his tongue, he ravaged her. Moving up to her mouth quickly he lets her taste herself. She moans her boss's name as he unzipped his pants and placed his hard member at her entrance.

Pushing in firmly he manages to make his assistant squeak. Breaking her virginity means nothing to him and he thinks about just ramming into her without waiting for her to adjust, but then discards the idea. He gives her a few moments while he leans over her as she lay on his desk, her face scrunched up in pain. He sucks on her pulsating jugular while offering no comforting words to the girl below him. When he has finished passing the time he starts to pump into the girl without waiting for her signal.

"Wait…Shibuya-san…" She squeals in pain, but he keeps pumping into the small girl. "Wait, please it still hurts," she says a little loader before he silences her with a rough kiss. Grabbing her hips, he starts to pound into his assistant shoving deeper and deeper with every thrust. She moans in both pain and pleasure as he hits her G-spot over and over. She came quickly after that, and so did he. Releasing his seed into her meant nothing to him, if she got pregnant it was her own damn fault.

After recovering the workaholic starts to pump into the girl again, disregarding the girl's complaints about Lin being in the other room and hearing theirs intercourse. He wanted to say, _just shut up and work with me,_ but he knew how to play his cards right until nothing mattered anymore. After assuring her that the walls where thick enough to hide her moans he quickened his pace.

While the workaholic was satisfying his physical need he let his heart remain hungry. He has no intention of loving this girl nor did he want her for anything else but to serve him. Sooner or later she'll realize that, like his other assistants he had. The girl he so maliciously pounded into now was his forth assistant not counting Mai. But Mai was the one he really wanted.

After she came again for the third time the workaholic decided to let her rest. It was time to close the office and there was no doubt in his mind Lin had heard them and wanted to scold him.

Once his assistant had her clothes back on she wobbled to the door and left him to clean up the various liquids that had been left on his desk. _I guess I sort of deserve it, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to yell at her tomorrow. _He went into the kitchenette to grab a cleaning towel. Only after the mess had been exterminated did the boy finally leave his office for the day. His loyal guardian had been waiting silently the entire time and now stood blocking his boss's way out. Arms folded and a parents disapproval face the stoic man stared down the workaholic.

"What?" Asked the younger man.

"You know damn well what, I'm surprised half the town didn't here you fucking your assistant today." His deep almost poisonous voice made the boy step back.

"So."

"So! I won't let you do this to yourself anymore; I won't let you do this to these girls either! God, Naru! When are you goanna screw your head on straight? Doing other women isn't going to make you feel better, just like alcohol to a drunken man; it does nothing to solve the problem! But only worsens it! Be a man! If you regret letting Mai go then find her and tell her to come back! Not act like this!" The stoic man turned and forcefully opened the main office door. Before walking out he turned back, "You love her and you know it," then slammed the door making the file cabinets that sat in Lin's office shutter. Naru stood there, completely mortified at his friends words. His fists began to shake and his heart began to feel heavy, he lowered his head to cover his face with his long black hair and tried not to let the words rang too loudly in his head.

Had she truly loved him? Had he done it again? Then why did she leave? Why hadn't she come back and where was she now? He would give anything in the world to hold her again, to feel her lips and hear her voice. He was broken and it wasn't until now that he realized it. He was a fool.

* * *

><p>The last bit doesn't make any sence but when i post the next chapter it will! So hang tight! AND REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

HEYLLO! I know this chap is short...or smaller then the others but its finally up and i'm riting the next chap as fast as i can cuz i'm excited! XD Oh! and thank you SOOOOO much Kekedia! (its cuz of her its being published so soon! =D) Forgive me for mistakes and errors...

* * *

><p>The door bell rang just as Mai was planning on heading out, so dressed in her light coat and black pencil skirt, she answered the door. A woman with bleached blond hair, that didn't look any older than twenty, wearing a long pale blue pullover, stood outside in the cold, spring air and looked like she had had a very rough night. Her hair was disheveled, eyes bloodshot, and her face red. Her ragged breathing implied she had run all the way here.<p>

"Do you need some help?" Mai asked the girl instantly worried. Before the girl could say anything Mai had waved her into the house and was handing her a glass of water. The girl sat on the sofa and took the glass, gulping down its content before taking a deep breath.

"I am so sorry," she collapsed into tears and Mai was at a loss of what to do. Quickly sitting on the coach next to the girl, Mai began to rub her back in circles to calm the girl down.

"Sorry for what?" She pushed lightly for answers. The girl took a few deep breaths, but wouldn't meet Mai's eyes.

"My name is Akemi Katayama, and I'm a student at the University your husband teaches at." Alarm shot through the auburn haired woman. Had her husband been hurt? "I should have come and told you the second I found out, but I was scared." The wait for better information was starting to make Mai nervous, but she didn't want to rush the poor girl. Akemi took another deep breath then put the empty glass onto the coffee table in front of her. "Mrs. Matsumoto, I've been sleeping with your husband."

That confession didn't hit Mai as hard as it should have because she had had suspicions for weeks now, but the thought that they had been true hit her harder then she wanted. Akemi fell to her knees and bowed with her face to the floor. Her loud cries could be heard even though she stifled them with the carpet. Mai stayed where she was at first not being able to move, and then slowly she knelt on the ground beside the sobbing girl. Taking Akemi's head off the ground and lifting it to her chest, Mai let the girl cry into her coat as she rubbed her back.

"I didn't know…" She repeated several times into Mai's chest. "He never wore a wedding ring-hic-and when I asked if there was somebody else-ngh-he said, no," The blond girl wept and wept only occasionally catching her breath and saying, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry," over and over.

Although she felt she probably should be enraged, Mai felt no anger toward this girl that she practically cradled in her arms. Only for the man she had chosen to marry, who she had given her innocence and loved. The man that was going to feel her never faltering wrath the next time she saw him. Kyoichi Matsumoto was going to die.

A few hours later and after convincing Akemi that she wasn't upset at her and truly did appreciate Akemi telling her, Mai had gotten the girl to leave and was now waiting on the sofa for her husband to come home. Akemi had said that she hadn't told Kyoichi that she would be confessing her sins to his wife and promised to cut off all ties to him, hoping that it would help to restore Mai's marriage. But at this point there was no love, nor forgiveness left for her husband. Mai was finished trying to make this lifeless marriage work.

It was around eleven p.m. when Kyoichi finally showed up at the house barring the remains of a dinner from some restaurant. Mai was waiting patiently on the coach as he took off his coat and hung it in the coat closet, then slipped off his shoes before coming onto the carpet. As he walked to the kitchen and placed his leftovers into the refrigerator he noticed the unmoving scowl that graced his young wife's face.

"Uh, is there something wrong, Mai?" Kyoichi said while throwing his car keys onto the counter. Mai took a deep breath and stood up, then calmly walked over to stand in front of her husb-no- in front of the traitor. He looked down at her with guiltless eyes that she knew were just part of his mask.

He had cheated on her, and now he was playing innocent. With pure action and no thought, the small woman reared back her right elbow then delivered a bone shattering punch to the bigger man's nose. The man's head flew back making him stagger backward then slip, losing his balance and hitting his head on the oven door handle. Then he pathetically and slowly sank to the floor. For a few moments Mai just stood there unsure of what to do. At first she wanted to laugh at the dismal piece of trash that now sat on the floor, and then she wanted to help him up and hit him again. Instead she decided to get the answers out of him.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! You going out and sleeping with other women while I sit here and rot! You sneaky son of a bitch! How long have you been doing this? We've been married not even two years and you can't keep your dirty hands off other women? If you wanted to keep fooling around with different people, then why marry me?"

The anger of the days she had been here waiting alone for him to come home ripped through the still air like a knife through butter. Everything remained motionless as Mai took a deep breath to refill her lungs. Kyoichi was moaning as he cupped his gushing broken nose. Blood flowed over his mouth and down his chin. His eyes shut tight trying to close the reflex- tears that gathered in the corner of his eyes. Using his other hand he grabbed the edge of the counter and to pull himself from the ground. Mai watched still seething as he walked over to the sink, turned the silver painted knob, making water flood out of the facet, then allow the blood that was pooled in his hand to fall into the porcelain basin.

"Mai, I don't know what you're talking about but that's one hell of a right hook you got." The traitor tried to play innocence. Mai almost punched him again, but instead she decided that she no longer wanted to look at his lying face. As he washed off the blood, Mai closed her eyes and ripped of the plain 14k gold band that tied her to the man that was leaning over the sink. With the flick of her wrist the ring was clinking around in the porcelain basin and swiveling into the garbage disposal. As Kyoichi's eyes went wide, he fished the ring out; letting his nose gush blood down his stubbled chin, Mai had already opened the front door and stormed out. However, she couldn't make it down the street before Kyoichi had a vise-like grip on her wrist.

"Mai stop being stupid! Why would I cheat on you? Who gave you this ridiculous idea?" That didn't matter anymore. To Mai everything that had come out of his mouth had been a way of trapping her. He had seemed like a light in her lonely dark world after Naru left but he was only looking for somebody he could have complete control over. Why hadn't she seen it? She had given her life to him and he pretended to be the wronged one. None of this was right! Kyoichi, despite Mai's constant writhing, was able to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her in close.

"Mai I don't know why you want to get away from me, but I love you very much." Kyoichi quickly let go of her hand and cupped her chin pulling her into an eager kiss. The suddenness of this shocked Mai almost to the point she would have started to kiss him back. But reality splashed her in the face like arctic-cold water as she knew what he was trying to do: make her stay with him. Mai yanked her head violently to the side catching Kyoichi off guard long enough for her to wriggle out of his grip and start running.

"Mai!" he called after her. "Mai wait!" _No!_ Thought the girl as she fled, _I'm never going back!_

Tears were flowing down her face as Mai flew down a lonely street. She quickly dodged people as she blindly let her feet take her anywhere but back to a lifeless love.

How had things gotten so bad so quickly? The traitorous man she had now left behind was the reason she had walked out on her happy days. The man had somehow stumbled into her life without Mai really noticing. He was handsome and smart, kind and honest. In the time Mai thought she had lost Naru forever, he was there to comfort her. She will admit that in one night of true weakness she had let him in. She let him take her, and then let him swallow her life.

Things got worse when Naru returned to Japan. She began to work for SPR once again in hopes that Naru would want to be with her. To take her away from this man that seemed to be controlling her every move. She wanted that man gone. She wanted Naru to love her. But in the months that followed Mai seemed to have lost everything, but the job she loved so much. Then that disappeared too.

It was a pregnancy scare. One little pink plus sign and Mai's life was turned upside down. He wanted to get married right away, and she would have to quit her job because he could provide for the both of them and the baby on the way. She would stay home and watch over the child. But no child had ever existed, and it wasn't until Mai had said 'I Do" that she found out she had used a faulty pregnancy test.

Thinking back to all that had happened Mai almost curled over wanting to hurl. She quickly put those memories out of her mind, pushing them to her feet so that she could trample them into oblivion.

Mai's mind wandered back to the days at SPR. How she had found a family, a home, and how she had thrown it all away. Suddenly she heard her name being called. Mai turned her head to find that Kyoichi had followed her and was now closing in. _No! I won't go back!_ She screamed. Whether it was in her head or out loud she had no idea. _I need to get to a crowded area!_ The adrenaline pumping threw her veins and her slender frame made it easier to zigzag threw a sea of people and lose her perpetrator. Tears still flowing down her cheeks she burst onto a crosswalk almost knocking a man over. At this speed Mai could get away from him, right? He could never catch her, right?

Just as Mai thought she had made it home free. A pair of strong arms locked around her. Once again she was in his grasp. Unable to escape. Doomed to be unhappy for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Loli loli! That's all you get for now! I'm feeling merciless today so I must say I am not sorry! =D Please review and tell me how I did! MORNINGNIGHT! IS THIS A LOUD ENOUGH SHOUT OUT! =D<p>

I don't know how long the next chap will be…I'm sort of starting school and having stupid boy troubles! DX Since becoming a senior in high school means I'm almost ready for adulthood I thought it would be mature to completely forget about a crush that I've had on this guy for a couple years now…I know right? I'm lame…so since I've never had a class with him all of high school I thought this year would be the same but I guessed wrong! He's in my government class and now I don't know what to do…I don't want to fall for him ever again but I can't make my heart stop pounding whenever I'm near him. So any advice would be helpful…


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chap!

* * *

><p>As the raven haired workaholic slowly shuffled miserably down the street that headed to his apartment he couldn't have been any more dejected. Lin's words still rang freshly in his ears like bells of judgment. Any feeling of happiness had slipped away long ago and no matter what he did, whether it was indulging himself with work or playing with his assistances, he could never grasp the happiness he'd been given by-<p>

The man stopped in his tracks just in time as a familiar figure whooshed past him almost knocking him over. His feet turned and he was off before he could think. It didn't take more than ten strides to catch, the woman he had just longed for, in his arms. Tears flowed down her sweet cheeks as she writhed and wiggled trying to break out of the foreign arms that had enclosed her. What had happened to her? He wanted so badly to kiss her, to tell her he had been wrong. He was about to speak when she managed to free her arm and elbowed him in the face.

While stunned by the ache in his left cheek Naru loosened his grip on Mai enough for her to escape. Ignoring the pain Naru reached forward and screamed her name making her stop and spin around to face him. For just ten feet away Naru could feel the relief that splashed over her clearly, like an ocean surge. Without any rational thought Mai was in his arms again; sobbing in both happiness and anguish. He had found her. He had found her! Here she was, just as beautiful as he had last seen her.

The workaholic wrapped his arm tightly around her pulling her in close so she was tucked carefully under his chin weeping into his chest. Naru wished he could remain in this embrace for the rest of his life. But being on a people-ridden city street makes these moments difficult. A sharp jerk on his shoulder shocked Naru and made him stumble back. A man much older than himself, maybe mid thirties, with a freshly broken nose grabbed Mai's arm and pulled her to him.

"Mai, what in the world are you doing?" The man had a scowl across his face and his eyes burned with rage. "You accuse me of cheating, then you go and jump into the arms of the first man who would have you?" Mai is crying profusely now and I could see fear clouding her face. "I say I'm the victim here, Mai! Who would want a slut like you anyway?" Naru had let this go on long enough. He grabbed the other man by the scruff of his tan suit and threw him against the nearby brick wall of an eatery. Being freed from Kyoichi's grip once again, Mai fell to the concrete and wept.

"Don't ever call Mai that again you piece of shit!" Naru eyes blazed with absolute fury as he pinned the older man to the coarse brick wall. The workaholic had half a mind to kill the bastard right here and now. How dare he talk to Mai that way! Touch her so roughly! He deserved to die! _Self control, Oliver,_ said a quiet voice in the young man's head. Naru let out a heavy and irritated sigh then released the man who seemed to be shaking in his skin from the sheer terror that Naru had seared into his very soul. After a few seconds the man swallowed a gulp of air and attempted to speak.

"Mai is m-my wife. Y-you have no right." Naru's chest puffed slightly and his muscles flexed as he prepared for a fight to the death. He hadn't seen a ring on her finger. She belonged to no one, yet. Behind Naru, Mai had managed to stand.

Naru could feel that power underneath his skin grow, wanting to expand and finish off this pathetic piece of meat. Tears still running down her face Mai stepped forward feeling the wind that now seemed to circulate around them. Burying her face quickly into the crook of his back and wrapping her thin arms around his waist, Mai squeezed tightly hoping to stop Naru from doing anything rash. It worked. The wind died immediately and Naru placed his hands over hers gently, telling her to let go. Once she loosened her grip he grabbed one of Mai's hands and spun around. Then he led her away from the man that sat on the ground, eyes bugged, bladder emptied, and body completely petrified.

_What just happened, _thought Mai as they walked away from her prison, holding her former boss's hand. She glanced up at him occasionally, hoping to find a glimmer of emotion in the stoic man's blank face. What happened back there? He had held her. He had called out her name. But why? She looked up at him but tried to make her staring discrete.

It had been years since she had last seen him but he still looked like the same Naru. His face was still pale from the lack of sunlight and his blue eyes still burning with an arctic-flame of determination and pride. Then the girl wondered if she herself had changed at all, was she still the same old Mai?

Finally, they reached a large apartment complex that was painted an elegant blue, with a white accent. He unlocked the door to his apartment and invited her inside with a soft grunt.

"You need to clean yourself up Mai, you're a complete mess." His cold insult soothed her somehow; it had a sense of normalcy to it. Quickly removing her shoes and letting Naru help her out of her dirty coat, Mai walked to an open door at the end of the hallway that was clearly the bathroom. More than anything in the world at that very moment Mai wanted nothing other than a hot bath.

Once the bathroom door shut and he could hear water filling his bathtub, did the workaholic let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"What a God-damn day," he sighed again as he shuffled the three steps it took to get to the kitchen from the front door. His socks dragging on the hard laminate floor. Naru could feel two years of worry suddenly left from his shoulders. She was safe. But that didn't mean that she was his, he reluctantly reminded himself. He had still left her alone that day, which still weighed heavily on his heart. He quickly made a bowl of miso soup for himself to eat. He would make one for Mai once she was finished with her bath, he thought, then headed to his room to change.

An hour and fifteen minutes later Mai walked out of the bathroom looking at the tips of her wrinkly fingers. She had taken too long in the bath. _I hope Naru wasn't waiting for me…_ she walked into the kitchen in time to see Naru, dressed in his night clothes, pull some soup from the microwave. He glanced over at her then placed a spoon in the bowl and handed her the soup. The girl took it gratefully and smiled. Their eyes locked and the world seemed to stop suddenly and neither Mai nor Naru knew what to do. Mai broke the eye contact first and looked at the ground then set her soup reluctantly on the counter. She needed to explain everything to Naru, right now. He deserved to know why things turned out the way they did.

"Nar-" she began as Naru stepped close and wrapped her in a warm embrace that said he didn't want an explanation, he was just glad to have her back. Or maybe he was even apologizing for what happened the last time they saw each other. Whatever the reason, Mai welcomed the embrace and encircled her arms around her old bosses neck. Her heart pounded as joy-filled tears silently slid down her cheeks. She no longer felt like a prodigal; she was home again.

Naru placed his head in the crook of her neck and kept his arms locked around her keeping her as close to him as possible. Mai shut her eyes and let the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I missed you, Mai," Naru whispered into her neck, his voice sounded relieved as well as frustrated. What had he gone through while she was gone?

"I'll never leave again I promise," Mai smiled. "I missed you too, Naru." Hearing her say his name sent his heart into over drive and he prayed Mai couldn't feel his pounding heart.

After a few more seconds Naru broke their embrace and walked into the hallway.

"Eat, Mai. You had a long night. You can sleep in my room for tonight and I'll take the couch." Before Mai could protest Naru had walked into his bedroom and grabbed a pillow and extra blanket and was making his bed for the night.

The girl watched her old boss as she greedily but silently ate the soup he had made for her. She washed out the bowl and leaned against the wall as Naru sat on the couch. He glanced over her way and then smiled slightly.

"Goodnight, Mai."

"Night, Naru," Mai said smiling as she walked into the bedroom.

The workaholic lay on a pillow scrunched up on his makeshift bed and couldn't help but pout. _ My back is gonna be killing me tomorrow I know it._ He sighed deeply and tried to rotate into a more comfortable position. Having Mai so close, in the next room, was torture. It had been too long. He wanted to hold her and kiss her…and make everything in her life right again. He breathed another deep sigh as he managed to find a semi-comfortable spot looking up at the ceiling. She was finally back in his life. It didn't even matter that technically she was still married to Kyoichi. Naru would never leave her side again. The boy closed his eyes intent on getting at least some sleep, when a small, delicate hand gently grabbed his shoulder. His eyes flew open in a sudden panic, but Mai's face instantly calmed him. The workaholic sat up not bothering to turn on the lamp beside him and looked at the girl he loved.

"Is something wrong, Mai?" just saying her name made his heart pound. Even in the dark Naru could see her beautiful face with an expression that seemed to say she was at war with something. She smiled finally, making her decision. Just then Naru noticed that Mai was wearing one of his button-up shirts that draped pathetically over on her small body and a pair of his black boxer shorts, (only one of his button-up shirts and a pair of his black boxer shorts). _Oh God,_ Naru thought as a thousand dirty pictures flooded his mind. Mai climbed onto his lap.

Naru felt his face flush and himself harden as she sat straddling his hips.

"What are you doing?" he asked afraid his voice might crack. Mai said nothing but just stilled. "Mai?" Naru tried one more time before Mai leaned close and caught his lips. Nothing could have made that moment bad, not even the uncomfortable coach. Not caring about the façade he had pledged to keep, he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

Her fingers knotted into his hair as she pushed their kiss to the next level.

Tongues danced and fiery passion blazed as Mai skillfully rid Naru of his night shirt, and then worked on pulling down his pants. Naru, no longer knowing what reality he was in slid the boxers off of Mai's curvy hips. Every movement seemed innate and impulsive, heated and fierce. Nothing could have stopped this tsunami of pure obsession.

Mai sucked hungrily on Naru's pulsating jugular as she tangled her fingers in his hair and he positioned himself to enter her.

The release came gradually as Naru slowly slid into her core making Mai's mouth open wide in complete and utter liberation. A rhythm was easily found as they both released all past frustrations and longing. Her lips found his again as they could both feel the pools of heat swelling inside of them. With one last perfect beat of their in-sync hearts, they came. Screaming each other's names as the peaks of orgasm accelerated then slowly died down, which intern ignited another movement and cycled the bliss over and over again.

Sweat glistening on their skin and their breathing ragged the couple found sleep in each other's arms. Finally, knowing that nothing was going to keep them from each other anymore they could sleep peacefully; or was that just another worn out, old cliché?

* * *

><p>Ok! Finished this chaptah! ^^ so how was this chappy? Better? Worse? Did it make you cry? Why not tell me all about it with a review! XD I don't know when the next ones gonna be so just bare with me for a bit<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all! But sadly I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>The days that followed were almost a predictable pattern. With the sheets ruffled and the bedspread's edges yanked out from under the mattress, the couple awoke. Most days their bodies ached from the night's pleasures only hours prior; where everything wrong with their lives had fazed out of the picture. As the sun poked through the bedroom window it filled the room. Mai's head would be tucked carefully under the Naru's chin, her breath slightly tickling his shoulder, while his arm draped lazily over the curve of her naked hip.<p>

On odd days, the both of them lay in bed fully clothed. Too tired from a day of intercourse to engage one another, but still managing to contour the other in a cuddle. However, every once in a while -like today- Mai would awaken by herself, the covers pulled over her lovingly, with a bowl of miso soup steaming on the side-table. With a smile Mai would yawn and comb her auburn hair from her eyes with her fingertips.

With the empty soup bowl in her hands and still wearing what she had thrown on yesterday, Mai lumbered to the kitchen and saw Naru suckling fresh tea from a plain, white, porcelain cup while sitting at the western-style table. She stood in the entryway and watched him until he slowly slid a sidelong glance at her. His chilled, blue eyes studied her for a second and brightened as she left the doorpost and walked up behind him.

With a soft _clink_ the empty bowl rested on the table and Mai's arms wove around her lover's neck. She leisurely started rubbing the flats of her palms over his chest, slowly smoothing out the wrinkles of his black button-up work shirt, and kissing the side of his neck softly. The man's cheek rose slightly in a half smile.

"Good morning, Mai," he said the simple greeting without emotion and lifted his cup to his lips to sip his tea.

"Good morning, Naru," Mai mumble against the skin of his neck quickly kissing it again before walking to the kitchen and opening one of the two, high-level, cabinet doors that perched above the sink. Mai wearily half-closed her eyes as she set a cup, identical to Naru's, on the counter, then grabbed the handle of the kettle and removed the lid before placing it under a steady stream of lukewarm water. She pretended to ignore Naru pushing back his chair and walking up beside her. As soon as she clicked on the burner his arms circled her waist.

"What are you doing?" she taunted, her eyes still partly open. He said nothing as he reached across the stove and turned off the burner.

"We've got two hours until I have to leave for work. There's no time for tea."

A slight blush crept across Mai's cheeks as Naru smiled devilishly, grabbed her hand, and quickly pulled her back to their bedroom.

The workaholic found it difficult to stay on task that morning. He wanted to get back home and had half a mind to close early. _But if I close the office Lin will know something's up. Damn!_ He had decided earlier that it was better that no one from S.P R. knew that he was sleeping with Mai, whom was still married to a asshole college teacher named, Kyoichi Matsumoto. No, nobody needed to get involved.

Looking across his desk at his piled up work Naru wanted to hiss. He had let it get this clogged because of the empty hole in his heart, but now that Mai had come back into the picture the workload didn't seem to want to get done any faster. He was anxious. Anxious to hold Mai again.

A knock on his door ripped the man from his thoughts.

Naru said in an irritated voice, "Come in."

"Shibuya-san?" It was his currant assistant. The one he did right here on his desk.

Firing her so Mai could come to fill in the position sounded too evil but having Mai here would probably make his lack of concentration worse anyway.

He pretended to be busily writing something in a file. "Yes?" he asked in a cold voice. The girl flinched then looked to the ground.

"Um…I-um," she stammered helplessly trying to get words out.

"_Yes_?" Naru coaxed for an answer.

"What we did the other day…" She squeaked as she scrunched up her eyes and curled herself inward. _Oh, great…,_ the narcissist thought to himself. _ I'm gonna have to pay for my stupidity now. _The girl took a deep breath to dislodge the words stuck in her throat. "I'm sorry but I can't let this leak out…if my parents knew…" she trailed off and then looked down at the floor. "None of this is your fault Shibuya-san…" _oh, I beg to differ…_ "But I'm afraid I must resign from working here." Naru's eyebrows shot up. _Was it going to be that easy?_ "I'm sorry," she repeated then bowed deeply. Somehow the shock was still on Naru's face and only left when he curtly shook his head.

He lowered his voice to sound more sincere, "I'm sorry to hear that, Sonoda-san." The girl stiffened at her name and quickly turned to walk back out the door. But Naru swiftly stopped her by calling her name again.

"Yes, Shibuya-san?" She asked politely behind a forced and fearful grin.

"I need you to sign some things. How soon are you planning on leaving S.P.R?" _Boy does this sound familiar…_ Naru thought as he leaned to the side and opened his bottom desk drawer to grab the necessary papers, and then set them on his desks top. The girl slowly shuffled forward and grabbed the papers then turned back.

"I was hoping today," she mumbled.

With a deep sigh Naru nodded slightly, "Alright. You were a wonderful assistant and if you need any recommendations, just call." The girl nodded once more then left the room. The workaholic leaned back in his chair, keeping his face blank. _I know it may seem like I've gotten off easy but, I just know this is going to bite me in the ass… _With a shrug Naru began to do his work and for once all day was he able to concentrate. The remaining five hours of the work day went by like they used to when Mai was still around. _Mai…_ he thought lovingly. She would be waiting for him when he got off; and he hated to keep her waiting.

As he walked through the front door of his apartment Naru couldn't help but feel relief. He secretly smiled to himself when he heard Mai call out his name to tell him she was in the bedroom. _Good. _ He thought devilishly. He crossed the hallway in three steps and swiftly entered the bedroom and closed the door in one hasty moment.

And so the cycle of pleasures and aching bodies continued…

Five weeks had now past and the workaholic was off doing business in Kyoto and would be back in a couple of days. Mai had gladly offered to stay behind and hold down the fort at home. It was mid-afternoon and Mai's head had been filled with nothing but, amorous thought for her lover and what they would do upon his return. With a smile she shifted around Their apartment and lightly cleaned here and there to suppress her own boredom. As she finished dusting and was heading for the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Sweetly humming a tune, Mai almost skipped to the door. She was so happy right now, nothing could hinder her joy!

As soon as the door was partway open the person on the other side forced their way in, knocking Mai to the floor.

"Kyoichi!" Mai screamed in terror as she recognized the shadow that now loomed over her. With one foul swoop Kyoichi brought down large piece of wood hitting Mai across the face and sending her into the depth of unconsciousness.

Three hours passed until Mai awoke, her head throbbing and her posture slumped. Her eyes opened slowly and her ears picked up the monotoned buzz of a radio and the continuous hum of a moving car. Mai lifted her head and scoped her surroundings. Yes, she was defiantly in the front passenger seat of a car that was now moving down an interstate about five lanes wide. Kyoichi sat in the driver's seat looking at the road and ahead. Once she stirred and shifted into a more comfortable position, he acknowledged her.

"Finally awake I see. Don't worry Mai, I've forgiven you for running off, but I assure you it won't ever happen again." He kept his eyes on the road but reached over and tried to grab Mai's hand. The woman quickly recoiled against the passenger door to get as far away from Kyoichi as possible. He grunted in defeat, but let her alone and said nothing else.

The thought crossed her mind to simply open the door and jump in hopes of living and being able to see Naru again. However she dismissed the idea. If she flew out the door she would most likely be hit by another car. Being dead would get her nowhere.

_Think Mai! What would Naru do? _ _He would wait for the right moment. _She concluded quickly. _ He wouldn't do anything rash. And would keep himself calm and cool, not letting the enemy see how scared he was...and he would plan out an escape route! _Her eyes began to shift from one side of the road to the other looking at the surrounding trees that whipped by the window, Mai could only guess where she was. This wouldn't help with her escape but she knew she was far away from where she wanted to be.

The sun had gone down not too long ago and the last sliver of light was slowly sinking into darkness. With a quick glance at the clock on the stereo Mai concluded that it was indeed late. And they had been on the road for almost four hours. The car took a sharp right and headed down a side road that branched off onto more rural roads. The trees thickened and the signs of civilization dispersed as the car rushed forward. Taking one last right, the car scooted into a spot covered by trees and undergrowth.

"Kyoichi what are you doing?" Mai asked angrily as her abductor took the keys out of the ignition and threw them into the back seat.

"Taking back what's mine," was all he said before he pounced and quickly grabbed both of Mai's wrists in one hand and dragged her body forward. When her head hit the soft passenger seat she knew what he was planning to do. Screaming and writhing underneath him did little to stop his assault, if anything it goaded him further. His free hand quickly ripped off her undergarments. He thrusted his fingers into her and started the invasion. Mai screamed louder and spat profanities whenever she could, but this didn't stop him. He fumbled to remove his pants but soon was on top of her. Then there was pain. Pain of him moving inside her rapidly, forcefully, and coarsely. He took her over and over. No one could hear her screams and no one came to her rescue.

They were back on the road by three in the morning. Mai was too tired and mortified to speak and Kyoichi smiled to himself in triumph as he saw a sign that said they were near their destination, the city of Fukushima.

"This is a new start, Mai." Kyoichi said exultantly. As her name seemingly dripped like fresh blood from his mouth, Mai shivered and recoiled further into a fetal position, and leaned further against the passenger side window. To the east, she knew the sun was beginning to rise and with it the beginning of a new day. Another day of this? Death would be a better option. Her deep, amber eyes slowly slid to her right. He was happy. Content with what he had done and was undoubtedly going to do again.

Tears and white rage began to blur the woman's vision as she lunged at Kyoichi and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. Before he could react Mai had jerked the wheel, sending the car into a sidelong skid which stopped suddenly as the front of the car hit an embutment. After a few heart pounding seconds Mai regained her senses.

Shards of broken glass from the hole in the windshield had scratched up her face and forearms. However, Mai smiled as she looked beyond the car to the street ahead. There lay Kyoichi's unmoving body, bloody and partly decapitated. Mai mustered a small laugh as she unbuckled her seatbelt and managed to open the car door. _I have to get back to Naru_…

Mai hadn't notice her legs falter until she had hit the ground. As pain started to consume her, her sight began to fade. The last thing she saw was a man dressed in black running toward her, shouting something that she couldn't catch. Then she lost consciousness.

*End*

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for my dirty mind. Originally I was just gonna have Mai just get kidnapped but ending with the same result. However going through the story, I felt that a curtain hate for my Kyoichi character was needed in order for his death to be justified. So yeah I did horrible things to Mai. And also! I have the first chapter for the sequel all done and ready to publish, but first, I need at least 10 Review that have five astrids on them! "*****", or nobody gets to figure out what happens next in the sequel, <em>Of the Night. <em>Love you guy's thanks for reading! Oh and Those are the lyrics to the song that inspired this story!**

* * *

><p><span>Everything Changes By Staind<span>

_If you just walked away_  
><em>What could I really say?<em>  
><em>Would it matter anyway?<em>  
><em>Would it change how you feel?<em>

_I am the mess you chose_  
><em>The closet you cannot close<em>  
><em>The devil in you I suppose<em>  
><em>'Cause the wounds never heal<em>

_But everything changes_  
><em>If I could<em>  
><em>Turn back the years<em>  
><em>If you could<em>  
><em>Learn to forgive me<em>  
><em>Then I could learn to feel<em>

_Sometimes the things I say_  
><em>In moments of disarray<em>  
><em>Succumbing to the games we play<em>  
><em>To make sure that it's real<em>

_But everything changes_  
><em>If I could<em>  
><em>Turn back the years<em>  
><em>If you could<em>  
><em>Learn to forgive me<em>  
><em>Then I could learn to feel<em>

_When it's just me and you_  
><em>Who knows what we could do<em>  
><em>If we can just make it through<em>  
><em>The toughest part of the day<em>

_But everything changes_  
><em>If I could<em>  
><em>Turn back the years<em>  
><em>If you could<em>  
><em>Learn to forgive me<em>  
><em>Then I could<em>  
><em>Learn how to feel<em>  
><em>Then we could<em>  
><em>Stay here together<em>  
><em>And we could<em>  
><em>Conquer the world<em>  
><em>If we could<em>  
><em>Say that forever<em>  
><em>Is more than just a word<em>

_If you just walked away_  
><em>What could I really say?<em>  
><em>And would it matter anyway?<em>

_It wouldn't change how you feel_


End file.
